toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion of Ankinngoa
The Invasion of Ankinngoa was a conflict that took place in Ankinngoa. The conflict began at 18:40 Toy Islands time on the 30th January 2016 when the government of Jauhdaerah transmitted a declaration of war to the Ankinngoan government. The conflict ended with a Carronleran and Jauhdaerahn victory on the 21st February with the signing of a peace treaty between the governments of Ankinngoa, Carronlera, and Jauhdaerah, although fighting had ended with the beginning of an armistice on the 15th February. Background Insurgency on Dalteria Since the signing of the peace treaty ending the SNA-NGL War, the people of the island of Dalteria opposed being ruled by Ankinngoa. Such protests were not acknowledged in the treaty, due to the SNA considering the protocols within it regarding the formation of new states as temporary guidelines to be changed in later discussions with the new southern states. Five distinct nations existed on Dalteria, none of which agreed with the continuation of Ankinngoan rule. Whilst the SNA promised to look into the matter and negotiate with the Ankinngoan government regarding either the independence or autonomy of the Dalterians, the natives soon lost their patience with the slow negotiations and began an armed insurrection. SNA-Ankinngoan relations then turned sour after the formation of the SNA Arawia International Settlement in Ankinngoa on the 5th January 2016, effectively ending negotiations regarding Dalterian independence. Jauhdaerahn fishing boats Tensions between Ankinngoa and Jauhdaerah began shortly after the signing of the SNA-NGL peace treaty due to Jauhdaerahn fishing practices. Ankinngoan maritime authorities accused Jauhdaerahn fishermen of shining bright lights to lure marine creatures over to the Jauhdaerahn side of the naval border separating the two countries. Though not technically illegal, the Ankinngoan government claimed that such actions were harming the fledgling Ankinngoan economy. Around 01:00 Toy Islands time on the 26th January 2016, an Ankinngoan patrol boat crossed over into Jauhdaerahn waters, with the crew firing upon several Jauhdaerahn fishing boats, killing two Jauhdaerahns and wounding numerous others. Immediately after the incident, Jauhdaerahn officials demanded an official apology from the Ankinngoan government. This request was denied, with Ankinngoan government spokespeople claiming that Ankinngoa had the right to defend itself from "economic warfare". Four days afterwards, at 18:40 Toy Islands time on the 30th January, Jauhdaerah officially declared war on Ankinngoa. Course of events Advance into Ankinngoan Saibi Immediately after the declaration of war was transmitted to the Ankinngoan government, the Jauhdaerahn 6th Strategic Operational Division moved across the border into the Ankinngoan half of Saibi Island. Facing it was the Ankinngoan 5th Motor Rifle Regiment, containing around 2,700 soldiers. The battle ended with a Jauhdaerahn victory on the 1st February 2016, with Ankinngoan Saibi being absorbed into the Saibi province of Jauhdaerah. Sep Sep Bay landing At roughly 23:10, the first Jauhdaerahn marines began operations at Sep Sep Bay, north of the Ankinngoan city of Radava. Floating jetties were quickly deployed to allow Jauhdaerahn merchant ships as well as landing vessels to deploy the 2nd Mechanised Infantry Division (with some 2,130 lambos and pinas being mobilised by the Jauhdaerahns), and a beachhead was soon established. The opposing Ankinngoan force, the 2nd Motor Rifle Regiment (under the command of the 1st Division but based in Radava) prepared to defend the city, with road blocks being built using buses, mining waste, and whatever other materials were at hand. The rest of the 1st Division was based in the capital city of Barosi, save for the 3rd Motor Rifle Regiment which was deployed in the city of Nekarop, with units of that regiment in turn being deployed in the city of Malom, located in Leihwa province. Meanwhile, the 6th Motor Rifle Regiment was then located in Kiniambu, in Bapandu province. Dalterian uprising At 07:33 Toy Islands time on the 1st February, the Movement for Dalterian Independence announced the independence of the island of Dalteria from Ankinngoa, and declared the formation of a transitional government called the Dalterian Revolutionary Council. Faced with a new emergency, the Ankinngoans moved the 6th Motor Rifle Regiment by ship to southern Dalteria to provide support to local police forces, with the regiment arriving at around 01:20 on the 2nd February. Meanwhile, the 3rd Motor Rifle Regiment and its associated attached elements were moved from Nekarop and Malom to Kiniambu. Carronlera joins the war At 03:44 on the 7th February, the Republic of Carronlera declared itself a belligerent in the conflict, citing Ankinngoan abuses of the Dalterian population and the Ankinngoan government "inciting ethnic hatred towards Jauhdaerahns and Carronlerans alike". The Carronleran 1st Corps began moving towards Kiniambu, the 3rd Corps moved to support Dalterian operations, and the 4th Corps prepared to occupy the Ankinngoan part of Nickat Island. By the 11th February, Carronleran forces had occupied the entirety of Dalteria and Nickat Island. At Kiniambu, the 3rd Motor Rifle Regiment had dissolved into a disorganised rout, and surrendered when Carronleran attack aircraft began bombing runs on the retreating troops. In effect, this meant that the entirety of the Bapandu and Magarida provinces of Ankinngoa were at the mercy of Carronleran troops, as there were no more Ankinngoan soldiers left to stop the advance of the Carronleran 1st Corps, save for local police forces. The 1st Corps then split into two, with the 1st Armoured, 3rd Mechanised. and 4th Mechanised Divisions moving towards Tofmora and Tasingina, whilst the 2nd Armoured and 5th Mechanised Divisions headed to occupy Aramundi. On Nickat Island, the 4th Corps began consolidating its control over the newly acquired territory, whilst the 5th Corps was moved to Nickat Island as well to prepare for island hopping operations within the Koirava province area. Battle for Emuya Whilst Carronleran forces had made serious advances in the east, Jauhdaerahn forces on mainland Ankinngoa had not done much more than continue to secure their beachhead at Sep Sep Bay. Ankinngoan forces had not attacked either due to their numerical inferiority, though the buildup of Jauhdaerahn troops was making this more and more obvious. Fall of Eastern Ankinngoa By the 14th February, most of eastern Ankinngoa had fallen into Carronleran hands, with the governor of Magarida announcing a surrender to Carronleran forces at 21:20 Toy Islands time. Carronleran naval forces had also shipped land units to the Tree of Life in northern Koirava, and with minimal resistance from Ankinngoan police, the whole island soon fell to Carronleran control. At 07:40 of the 14th February, the first Carronleran units (a mix of divisions from the 4th and 5th Corps) landed 100km north of Siunkna, the provincial capital of Koirava. Shortly afterwards, at roughly 08:00, three Carronleran Lukov Lu-37 bombers bombed government and military buildings in the Ankinngoan capital of Barosi in a show of force, suffering no casualties. Faced with certain annihilation if they attempted to resist Carronleran forces, the Siunkna Police Department mutinied and took over the provincial governor's office, forcing Governor Ikaika Paoa to announce the surrender of the province to Carronleran soldiers. Despite the Carronleran bombing, the Ankinngoan government continued to respond to events harshly, and at 21:35 announced on national television that any unauthorised surrender would result in the shooting of all offending troops and their officers. Calls for peace At the 12:10 of the 15th February, the Ankinngoan government, recognising the futility of further resistance, requested a ceasefire from both the Carronleran and Jauhdaerahn governments. The Atazi government then offered the city of Saqqiz as a location for negotiations, which were then scheduled to occur on the 17th February. On the 21st February, after several rounds of negotiations, representatives for the governments of Ankinngoa, Carronlera, and Jauhdaerah signed a peace treaty officially ending the conflict. The treaty ceded the provinces of Bapandu, Koirava, and Magandu to Carronlera, and the province of Emuya to Jauhdaerah. Furthermore, the island of Dalteria, which came under Carronleran authority after the signing of the treaty, was granted independence, with the island coming under the Dalterian Transitional Government (formed from the Dalterian Revolutionary Council). Belligerents Carronlera Jauhdaerah Ankinngoa International reaction Barbergen Zone The members of the Barbergen Community held a meeting at the beginning of the invasion to discuss strategic options, and issued a diplomatic statement saying that "if NGL must respect Southern Toy Islands states' borders, they must respect each other's too as drawn up in the Graskiian accords." Six-Nation Alliance After the beginning of hostilities, the SNA released a statement describing the conflict as an internal concern between the two states, and decided to remain neutral on the matter. TBRE At the beginning of the conflict, the TBRE proposed a resolution to the Alliance of Toy Islands calling for an immediate end to hostilities and the deployment of ATI peacekeepers. The TBRE also moved an aircraft carrier based task force to Melanomesto in response to the hostilities near its southern border. USSRT Although the USSRT declared its neutrality in the conflict at the start of the war, it also had a large force deployed in the area. Land forces in the area numbered two mechanised infantry divisions. The entire TRAN naval taskforce located in Ankinngoa was comprised of one Admiral Kuznetsov class aircraft carrier, one Kirov class battlecruiser, three Kresta II class cruisers, three Krivak I class frigates, and two Akula I class nuclear attack submarines. Whilst no TRAF assets were deployed in Ankinngoa at the beginning of the conflict, one air division was deployed in Jauhdaerah, with another in Carronlera. Impact The war was a disaster for Ankinngoa, with the country losing large tracts of land and a significant portion of its population. Of these people, 7,019,085 came under Jauhdaerahn rule, 3,841,389 under new Carronleran administration, and the remaining 22,370,823 becoming citizens of the newly formed Federation of Dalteria. Following the end of hostilities, the Ankinngoan government expelled large numbers of Taldofian and Nueva Asturian refugees that had been sheltering in refugee camps in Ankinngoa since the closing stages of the Dalterian Wars, and deported them to Dalteria. Category:Military of Jauhdaerah Category:Military of Ankinngoa Category:Jauhdaerah Category:Ankinngoa Category:Military conflict Category:Carronlera Category:Military of Carronlera